Always Pure
by thegodedgar
Summary: Draco is driven insane by a girl who insists on calling him cousin. He thinks she's just crazy but she's not. She was meant to be used by the Dark Lord but, when he fell at the hands of a babe, her adoptive parents disregarded the Dark Lord's orders.
1. Prologue

****Author's Note: This is one of the many things that has been distracting me. I wrote this prologue while I was trying to get inspired for my other story. Please R & R. That you!****

"I am English."

"You don't sound English."

"That's because my parents are American."

"Then how can you be English?" She was sure if she had to explain this to one more person she was going to kill them. Really wouldn't be a stretch.

"Listen, you useless waste of space, I'm a third year and you just came off the boat. It would be best if you kept to yourself before you find yourself covered in flesh eating insects or something." She smiled a sticky sweet smile and the short irritating boy and turned got up from the Slytherin table to move to more interesting company.

As she made her way down the table her eye was caught by a slight, blond boy. He seemed familiar. She stood for a moment behind the second year that sat across the table from him. When the girl proved to be too busy chattering to notice her she cleared her throat loudly. The smaller girl looked up at her and her eyes widened with appropriate horror. She really couldn't wait to get the firsties trained.

"I believe you're in my seat." The girl just nodded in agreement as she got up from the bench. "Now, what, poor second year, should your punishment be?"

"I-I don't know, Miss Mirabella, b-but I'm sure it will be exactly what I deserve. I'm so sorry. I didn't know." She smiled at the younger girl with an evil smile that she'd been told only her family could make. She sat down and looked up to be greeted by a very similar smile on the face across the table. This of course made her forget about the unfortunate trembling girl begging for forgiveness.

"Hello, cousin." Confusion flashed across his face. "Well, I assume you are pureblood. We're all related in this area, aren't we?"

"You're not English."

"I'm sick of having this conversation." She sighed in annoyance. "I was born here, to a pureblood family. I was adopted by an American pureblood family. I AM English I just talk like a Yank." She stretched her hand out. "Mirabella Noir, third year."

"Draco Malfoy, first year." He took her hand firmly. "You seem to have made a place for yourself here."

"And you, I'm sure, are on your way, pretty little Malfoy." She flashed him a smile. "Friends, then, cousin?" She held her hand out across the table. He nodded and took her hand, unaware of the agreement he was making.


	2. On The Edge

****Author's Note: YAY!!! Second chapter. I'm working hard at getting more chapters for my stories out. Characterization is hard when you are writing so many. I hope I'm keeping the separated.****

"What was your name again?" She asked, taking her knickers from the out stretched hand.

"Oliver, Miss Mirabella, Oliver Wood." She smiled at the awestruck face while she pulled her knickers on under her uniform.

"Ah, yes, the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team?" he nodded. "Well, don't get any funny ideas, Ollie. This, what you're feeling, call it a family trait. It'll pass. Be a dear and clear yourself up, yeah? I have someplace I have to be." He stared after her as she opened the closet door and peaked both ways.

"But, Miss Mirabella…"

"Tut, tut. Big boy like you shouldn't let a girl like me break your heart." She ignored the rest of his words and sneaked out into the hall. She didn't have time to deal with a boy who thought a quick shag in the hall closet meant they were going steady. Despite her rush, she couldn't resist the blond head she saw as she turned the corner. "Hello, cousin." She interrupted what she was sure was an interesting conversation.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" She smiled at him.

"You really should be kinder to your kin, Draco, what would your daddy think." She laced he hand around him to keep him from running away.

"You're not MY kin. You've gone completely 'round the bend." He tried to pry her hand off him.

"Oh, Draco, did you ever think that maybe I know more than you do?"

"Not for a moment." He said finally freeing himself from her. He and his friends practically ran down the hall away from her. She laughed as she watched.

The joy in her action was short lived. Soon after they turned into the potions classroom, she started to feel that familiar weakness in her muscles. She stumbled past the dungeon class room and barely made it to the professor's office door before she collapsed against it. She knocked gently with her hand. When he opened, she felt herself begin to fall before his arms shot out to keep her from connecting with the stone floor. He swept her up and carried her to the nearest chair.

"Miss Noir, cutting it rather close this time, are we?" He drawled at her as he went to his potion cupboard,

"Living on the edge, Professor. It gives me a rush. Goes straight to my head." He looked entirely unamused as he handed her one of six daily potions. She plugged her nose and downed it like a shot of fire whisky. "Vile things, aren't they?"

"Just take the potions and get to your classes, you've made me late for potions and I have no time for what you feel is witty banter." She took the next five, one after the other, without pause. "Thank-you. Miss Noir. I feel I have to tell you that, if you are ever late again, you will have to find another professor to provide you with your potions. It is enough of a chore as it is. Is that understood?"

"As well as the last twenty times you've said that to me, Sev." She said as she walked out of her door.

"Twenty points from Slytherin." Came his voice from behind her. She waved without turning and continued on to her transfiguration class, smiling the whole way.


	3. From The Inside

She pulled the little witch up off the floor by her shirt and pressed her wand firmly into the soft skin of her throat. The little blonde was still vacant from the devastating stunning spell Mirabella had just thrown at her from across the common room. The firsties were learning very quickly why no one crossed the beautifully dangerous Mirabella Noir. She shook the smaller girl fiercely until she roused.

"You awake, sweetie?" Her voice was full of fake sappy sweetness. The girl nodded, still not fully aware of what had just happened to her. "Okay, then, let me explain something very important to you and when I'm through, you'll be a dear and spread the word to the rest of the little worms. NEVER call me 'Bella.' It's not cute. It's not friendly. There is no reason on this earth that is worth your life. This is your only warning, love. If I ever hear that vile word cross your lips again, I will burn you from the inside out. Is that understood?" The little girl, who had, at some point in her speech, become properly afraid, nodded frantically. Mirabella dropped her back on the floor. She reached into her robes and dropped a potion bottle she kept in case of situations like this on the girl's stomach. "DO NOT go see Madam Pomfrey. Drink that. It'll take care of whatever is ailing you. If I find out that you have tattled, well, I'm sure you can imagine."

She strolled away from the suffering girl without worry. She and everyone else who'd been watching would be far too frightened to say anything to anyone. If there was anything in this world that she didn't tolerate, it was people calling her 'Bella.' Any shortened version of her name irritated her, but that was the worst of them. As she turned into the hallway that led to the Divination Class she flicked her wand at a classmates bag, spilling the contents across the stone floor.

"Miss Noir," came the drawling voice of her 'favorite' teacher.

"Yes, Professor Snape?" She plastered her innocent sweet smile onto her face.

"I trust you intend on helping him to pick those books up?" She looked over at the boy who was trying to carry a large stack of books, having abandoned the torn book bag. They toppled back onto the floor.

"And why, pray tell, would I do that? I wouldn't want to be late for class. It isn't my fault that his book bag wasn't properly reinforced." She laid the sweetness on thick. Unfortunately for her, Severus Snape had been on to her game from the moment Dumbledore led her into his office.

"Miss Noir," he said more forcefully, gesturing at the still struggling boy.

"Of course, Sev, anything for a pal like you." She said with as much sarcasm as she could muster. She went over and ladened herself with the lightest of the books. "Come on, maggot, or we'll be late."

*****

"Hello, cousin." His sigh could have been heard from the other side of the castle.

"What is it you want this time, Mirabella?" He sounded more annoyed than usual.

"How's your second year going? Everyone's being nice to you. I could take care of them if they aren't. I would never let a little cousin get bullied." She had him cornered. He knew that it was completely useless for him to struggle.

"I'm not your cousin. No I don't need your help; I know what you think is help. And, oh, I'm not your cousin." She never appreciated when he went straight to nasty. It was fun to play with him until he was irritated, not when he started irritated.

"You ARE my cousin." She smiled at him. "Getting kind of interesting now that people are getting petrified, isn't it?"

"I'm not your cousin." He insisted. "They shouldn't be here anyway. We'd be better of without all of those filthy mudbloods." She forced herself not to cringe at the word. Even as a pureblood, she never bought into all off that superiority bull shit. If they were so special, she wouldn't need six potions a day plus two weekly just to keep from being bed ridden. Inbred was what they all were, not special.

"Yes, well, there's talk of sending them home. Too dangerous and what not. And, what about that Hagrid olf. They couldn't possibly think that an old giant half breed with a broken wand could have anything to do with the chamber of secrets. Honestly." She paused briefly. "And you are indeed my cousin."

"What is it with you and this cousin thing?" He stopped what he was doing to actually pay attention to her.

"You know, you are very pretty, it really is too bad that you're my cousin." She flashed him her best smile. "Did you hear what I did to that firstie for calling me 'Bella?'" She turned and walked off letting him chew on the bit of information she had just given him.


	4. Toujours Pur

****Author's Note: I really like it when people tell me how much they like my work. Hint hint, nudge nudge. ;)****

Remus paused to look up at the final, and very tardy, student. He was silent for a moment, taking in the sight before him. Confident, although petite, very curvy, pointed elegant features, long iridescent black hair, and a smile he was sure he'd seen before. She sat, gracefully in the only seat left and he noticed that the demeanor of the girl next to her immediately changed.

"Miss Noir, I presume?" She looked up from the parchment she was carefully laying out with an irritation that her smile couldn't hide.

"Yes, if you're the new DADA teacher." She winked at him.

"And, if you don't mind sharing, why, exactly are you late on your first day?" From the look on her face, he was regretting asking the question.

"Well, sir, if you must know, I was busy having a quick shag in the hallway closet. It's been a very long summer." The class stifled giggles. She watched in amusement as he shifted uncomfortably and began the lecture he had been giving before she'd arrived. She listened closely, writing down every minute detail she could as he quickly ran through his plans for the year and launched into the lesson of the day.

"…Miss Noir?" She was pulled from her concentration when he decided to pick her to answer a question. She smiled at him again.

"I'm sorry, Professor, what was the question?" She wiggled cutely in her chair. There was another chorus of giggles throughout the classroom.

"I'm sure that you know what the question was." She was irritated, but only for a second.

"And I'm sure that you know what the answer is." She said, matter-of-factly. He considered, for a moment, giving her the detention she rightly deserved, but restrained himself. No need to give the girl what she wanted.

"Yes, I do, but I'm going to take it that you don't and move on to the next student." He turned to the other side of the room and called out another name. It took all she had to stop herself from hexing him into the next week.

*****

"Professor!" She slammed the door to his office and turned with her wand out to seal and sound proof it. "I have something to speak with you about." She stood before him, her stance aggressive.

"I imagined you would." He smiled up at her in a condescending fashion that would have gotten anyone else castrated.

"Oh! I'm glad you think this is funny, Lupin. I have hexed people for less than what you did today. I have a reputation, _Professor_, and it would do you well to cater to it." She placed her hands flat on his desk and leaned over, showing ample cleavage, quite deliberately.

"I am not here to cater to you, Miss Noir. I'm here to educate you. I have dealt with your type before, and I am not rattled by your empty threats." His smile grew, in spite of himself as she became more enraged.

"Dealt with my type, have you?" Leaned further in. "If you _ever_ embarrass me again, you _will _regret it, werewolf." She turned on her heal and began for the door.

"I don't think that I will, Black." She stopped. Her hands fisted and opened a few times before she finally turned to face him.

"Don't call me that. I am not a Black." Her face was unreadable.

"I'm just trying to point out that I have as much on you as you on me." He steepled his hands as he watched her movements.

"I'm fairly sure that they aren't kicking people out for being related to the Black family. Being a werewolf, not that I have any issues with werewolves, but…"

"I'm not sure how they haven't all figured you out already, considering your behavior and the fact that you look just like…"

"I am a Noir." She interrupted, not wanting to hear the name. "My mother and father are Deirdre and Thomas Noir. I will never be a Black."

"I apologize, I wasn't aware that you were ashamed of being a Black. Most people would love the opportunities that provided."

"What isn't there to be ashamed of? My mother is a certifiably crazy person who _enjoyed_ torturing people for some out dated belief that people like us were better than everybody else. My father betrayed the people he clamed to love most in the world. I am not one of them. I don't think that I am better because my parents were so closely related that, not only am I pure blooded, I have all the ailments to go with it. I know that I am better than everybody else, simply because I am. I'm naturally gifted in everything but potions. Really, I'm sure there are firstie Half-bloods who are better at potions than me, but I could curse them to oblivion before they could even breathe a word, usually without having to breathe one myself. I am not like them. I don't hurt people. I don't lie. I don't betray." Her breath was shaky. He stared at her, unsure of how to respond. Aside from specific details, he'd heard that rant before.

"Perhaps you aren't fully aware of the situations surrounding your father's arrest." He was a bit ashamed of himself for that being the best he could do.

"Listen, I don't care about the details. If you know what's good for you…If you care at all, you will never mention this again. I am not part of them. I am not like them. I am like me." Even as a girl of barely five feet and no more than 100 pounds, she looked as dangerous as Bellatrix ever had.

"I think that you are unaware of how much like them you really are." Her wand was in his face before he'd finished the sentence.

"Final warning, Professor. I'm not worried about getting expelled." From what he knew of her father, he was sure that she meant what she said.

"Never again. I shouldn't have even suggested it."

"Right." She smiled impishly. The mood swing failed to surprise him. "About embarrassing me…"


	5. Mayan Chocolate

****Author's Note: Okay, so there isn't much demand for fanfictions with OC. I would really appreciate it if my readers reminded me that they were reading this with a little praise. PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE! I really like this one. I hope that you enjoy yourselves.****

"Can any one of you name the three Unforgivables?" A number of hands shot up and not one of them hers. "Miss Noir?"

"Could you repeat the question, sir?" She smiled at him sweetly. Without hesitation Remus repeated his question. She kept her surprise under wraps. "The Cruciatus Curse, incantation Crucio, is meant to cause unbearable pain to the target. Prolonged exposure to it can and most likely will cause the target to go insane. The Imperius Curse, incantation Impero, is used to control a person's actions. One had to have strong will of mind to resist such a curse. Finally, the Killing Curse, incantation Avada Kedavra, causes instant death. There is no way to counter such a thing. There has been only one instance of survival." She smiled at him again. "One has to have a severe conviction to do harm in order to use any of these curses. That and the fact that they are punishable by a life sentence in Azkaban are why you only really hear of Death Eaters using them."

"Very good, Miss Noir."

*****

She stalked in to Remus' office with a graceful sway in her hips. She had opened her school robes and flaunted a button up, buttoned enough to be mostly decent, and her skirt, which was obviously shortened from the standard school uniform length. Remus didn't look up from his work until she stepped up onto a chair and then his desk at which point he looked up long enough to find out that he shouldn't have looked up. He now knew that his student occasionally wore teal lace knickers and was very well groomed, two things, at this point, that he was viciously telling himself he didn't want to know. She sat down in front of him, with a foot on either side, taking no care to shield her under things from him. He took great care to look up at her face without catching another eyeful.

"Miss Noir, why exactly are you sitting on my desk?" She looked down on him with a devilish grin.

"I wanted to talk to you." Remus was growing increasingly uncomfortable with every pass her dark eyes made over his face and body.

"Now is not the time. I'm very busy." She hunched her shoulders and pouted in a way that made him curse her genetics. "Don't try pouting at me. I resisted a pout very much like that more times than I can count, Miss Noir."

"Please, Remus, call me Mirabella. I think that, now that you have seen my knickers, we are on a first name basis." She leaned into him ever so slightly, pulling her arms towards her center to accentuate her cleavage.

"Mirabella, please, I really don't have time for your games. As you can see from the vast amounts of essays you are currently sitting on, I am very busy. Get off my desk!" She got off his desk. In fact she very quickly rocked her body forward and into his lap, a leg still on either side.

"Why are you being so mean to me?" She pouted at him again, looking at him through her eyelashes. Despite all common decency and himself, his body reacted as any man's would when her small bottom made contact with his woefully neglected groin.

"This is hardly appropriate. I'm going to have to ask you to leave at once!" his voice was a bit higher than he had meant it to be. She leaned back onto the desk behind her causing her breasts to strain against the buttons on her blouse.

"Why are you being so mean to me? I'm only here to give you a present." She leaned forward again and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's in my robes." He looked to either side of her robes, only to find himself taking in her ample bust. From the angle he was looking he could see that her bra was made of the same lovely teal lace as her knickers.

"I'm not reaching into your robes."

"Are you sure? It's chocolate. Expensive chocolate. It slowly melts in your mouth coating it with a thick layer of chocolate that can only be described as liquid sex. Take a deep breath, werewolf, I'm sure you can smell it." He did and regretted it immediately. He smelled many things. The sweet flower scent of her bath oils which only complimented the natural smell of her skin, the sweat that could not yet be seen on her perfect porcelain skin, her sex as it rubbed against his groin with every slight movement she made and lastly, gourmet dark chocolate with a touch of chili powder.

"Which side is it on?" She tilted her head to the right in response. He reached greedily into the pocket of her robe and produced the small chocolate wrapped in blood red tin foil. "Now go."

"Mm mm." she shook her head, "I want to watch you eat it. Go on."

He cocked his head at her before slowly unwrapping the small chocolate. Thankfully the smell of it overpowered the smell of the girl in his lap. He closed his eyes and put it to his nose and took in a few deep breaths of sweet smooth chocolate and hot chili. She watched him closely as he placed the chocolate on his tongue and brought it into his mouth. The chili burned his tongue while the melted chocolate soothed the warmth. He took great care not to chew and instead let the candy melt slowly in his mouth. When he had swallowed the final bit of melted chocolate he opened his eyes. She was staring at him. Just like her father before her, a stare said so many things. Her eyes were filled with awe, confusion and, the most unexpected, lust. She got up out of his chair leaving a cold spot where her warm bottom had once been.

"I have more in my room. If you'd like we could do this again sometime." The corner of her mouth quirked up into a sexy smirk.

"I think that…that I would enjoy that." He said bowing his head at his own defeat. He wasn't sure what made him think that he could stand up to her when he couldn't even stand up to her father. "Go finish your studies, Mirabella."

"I have already. Work before play, and all that." She winked at him as she took off her school robe and threw it over her arm before turning on her heal and skipping out of the room. He watched her skirt rise and fall on the backs of her thighs and knew at that moment, that he was in a lot of trouble.

"Damn Black family."


	6. Love and Hate

****Author's Note: So, yeah...this is a long chapter...AND Draco's in the next one. For sure, like, I already know what I'm going to write, Draco's in the next one. Sirius may be too. it depends on how long the section with Draco is. Around two chapters from now there may be sex. That's right, get excited. Compliments will help me to get there sooner.****

She looked like them. She knew that. She never understood why more people never caught on. He parents were two of the most well known witches and wizards in England. She always let her black wavy hair grow long to her waist. No matter the light she was in, it always caught it all a reflected it back like the feathers of a raven. Her eyes were a dark gray that sometimes looked black in the right light and were lined with thick lashes and perfectly set above her defined cheek bones. Her sharp jaw sloped into a gracefully long neck and she definitely had all of the curves in all the right places. She looked like a Black. There wasn't any getting around that.

"DON'T touch that, Miss Noir." His sharp tone pulled her from her thoughts.

"Oh, Sev, you save my life daily. Don't you think you can call me Mirabella?" She looked up at him and smiled as she reached out again to stroke the ivory white scull that rested on one of his shelves. He slapped her hand away the way a mother slaps the hand of a curious toddler.

"No." He said. In that one word he managed to capture the disdain that he felt towards the idea. She laughed at him and moved on to the next set of shelves. "You should take your potions, Miss Noir, and be on with your day."

"And miss my precious time with my favorite Professor?" She reached out again and got slapped for her efforts. After shaking her hand she reached out again for the same jar.

"I give up. If you die from a curse then it'll serve you right." He went over to his desk and sat in his char. She followed him and leaned over the opposite side to him.

"You don't mean that. You'd never let me die. You like me to much."

"I wouldn't be so sure." She grinned and climbed onto his desk, stretching out on her back like a cat who caught a sunbeam.

"Why do you like me, Sev? Is it my father or my mother in me?" He laughed sharply.

"Neither, Miss Noir. No, in fact, it's because in spite of your parents, you have still managed to be something close to human." His smirk, as well as his answer, surprised her. She spun onto her stomach and brought herself on her hands and knees on his desk.

"There's a reason you're my favorite." She ran a finger down his cheek before reaching for the collection of potions bottles beside her.

"You'd die with out me." She choked on the potion she was swallowing. There was a laugh in his eyes but his face was the same flat expression he always wore.

"Bastard." She breathed when she had stopped sputtering but she couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face.

*****

The room was blurry. Remus had spoken to her. She had heard him but hadn't comprehended his words. She braced herself on her desk as she stood up. It was definitely time to see Severus. Remus' warm hands caught her on her way to the stone floor and the blur turned into blackness. He carefully swung her into his arms and lifted her from the floor.

"Please, read from your texts." He said, huffing as he quickly ran from the room and made his way to the dungeons of the castle. "Open up! Severus! Open the damn door!"

"What is it? I'm…" His harsh words never came. He slammed his door open and directed Remus to a loveseat. "Brilliant as always, I see, Lupin. I have to wonder how it took you until she fell unconscious to notice there was something wrong."

"Right now, Severus?" He brushed her hair from her face.

"Move out of the way." He roughly pushed Remus to the side and knelt down beside her. He dumped a potion down her throat and kept her upright until he was sure she had swallowed the whole thing and then gently laid her back down onto the couch. "Sirius and James were always the brains of the operation, weren't they? That never said much for any of you."

"While we're on the subject of fault, oh mighty Professor of Potions, who is it exactly that has been charged with her health and well being? Because I'm certain that I can't even make my own potions. I appreciate the complexity that her potions might entail, but surely you should have been able to manage it."

"Lupin, as it stands I am the only reason that you are able to be here, so if I were you, which thankfully I am not, I would keep my mouth shut."

"Oy, would you both shut it? I've something of a headache." They both looked at the small girl who had propped herself up on her elbow for a better show.

"I will get you something for that." Severus swept over to his potions cupboard and immediately retrieved what he was looking for.

"Something to be said about your organizational skills, Sev." She took the potion and handed the vial back to him. "Remus, could you?" She put her hand out to him and he pulled her to her feet, catching her when she fell off balance.

"Mirabella, perhaps you should stay…"

"No, no. I just need to get to my dormitory and rest for the day. Severus will make my excuses." She leaned on Remus for support.

"I certainly will, Miss Noir. Remus, be careful not to drop her." He said in that drawling yet taunting tone that only he could manage.

"Thank-you for your concern, Severus, but I'm not a foreign to a woman's weight as some might be." Remus' words made her have to stifle a laugh as they turned out of the Potion Master's rooms and began the short trek to the Slytherin dorms. "He cares for you very much. Do I even know what you did to earn that?" She elbowed him weakly.

"You should have seen how ENTIRELY put upon he was when I first came here with Albus."

"Do you just call all of the teachers by their first name?" He laughed.

"All but McGonagall. Wouldn't dare call her Minerva. One would have to be a Hufflepuff to be that stupid." She slowed the pace to a near crawl. "The question I have is, other than the obvious, why does he hate you so?"

"I nearly killed him once. It wasn't my fault." He said the second quickly after her face filled with an unidentifiable emotion. "My friends always had a very wring sense on humor. James and Sirius once hung him by his ankles and pantsed him." She giggled after wrestling not to. "Yeah, even I had to laugh at that one but when Sirius brought him to where I was during a full moon, nobody was laughing."

"My Gods." She swallowed hard, he eyes wide as she looked up at him.

"You can't tell him that I told you any of this, though. He'll kill me. In my sleep, probably, knowing him." He stopped out side of the entrance to the dorms. "Ah, here we are then. The color is back in your cheeks. I trust you can make it from here?"

"Thank-you, Remus. Don't worry. It's happened more times than I can count. I'll make it." She kissed his cheek and made her way through the entrance, closing it behind her, only to collapse in the nearest chair. "Bugger."


End file.
